Sonic of Needlemouse
by Mr. Jelly
Summary: We all know our hero, the true blue hero with the 'tude. But what if his life on Mobius was more "human" like? Take a step into a new universe, Eggman has taken over and has kidnapped residents of Mobius. Can Sonic and friends save the day?
1. Introduction

**Authors Note: Yello! It's me,Jade, so I had this idea going on in my head of humanoid sonic fic and I just wanted to know if I should continue it or not based on this intro, so... here you go!**

**SONIC belongs to its respected companies, I take no credit.**

Introductory

So, here I am. My friends are hurt, a meglomaniac scientist gloating in his reign amongst the flames, a robotic monstrosity of a man alongside him, and the girl of my dreams in its cold metallic clutches. Me, I'm holding one arm while slowly stumbling to save her. Heh. You know something, it's funny how things like this can happen starting from such a simple day.

I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted to find that dang piece of rock that's caused me so much trouble.

I never wanted this curse, to never be normal, but I have to live with it. And if I have to live with it, well, I'm not going to let my friends die. Not today, not ever, because I'm Olgilvie Maurice Needlemouse, wait, what am I talking about? No longer am I Olgilvie, the everyday teen. I'm Sonic, Sonic of Needlemouse!


	2. Chapter One

**Authors Note: Sorry to TatlTails… I've just been EXTREMELY lazy and couldn't come up with any ideas for the first chapter and this is the best idea so far. It also may be extremely horrible… No flames please.**

**SONIC belongs to its respected companies, I take no credit. Except for maybe a few fan characters that I may or may not add to the story.**

Chapter One:

I stared out the window of my families' minivan, watching the city scape pass. When the rapid motion became too much for me to handle, I looked away and tried to go to sleep. I had motion sickness, pretty ironic.

If you're wondering what I'm in a minivan let me explain, my parents, Jules Needlemouse (My father) and Aleena Needlemouse (My mother) are practically shipping me out from my city life home in Mobotropolis to my grandfather's boring old country side home. Sounds like fun, right?

Wrong.

But my parents wouldn't listen to that, they wanted to me to spend more time with grandparents because I hardly know them. Guess what else I have to do? Spend a week, they could've at least let me bring my dog Muttski, I'd known him my whole teenage life (fourteen).

My parents saw I was bored and tried to talk to me.

"Oh come on, Ogilvie." My dad said, "It won't be _that _boring. Besides, I think you'll enjoy it. You'll have a nice time." He said with comforting smile.

"Pffft, yeah right." I mumbled.

"I'm sure it's just you don't know them that well. They'll grow on you, in time." My mom said with the same kind of smile.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air for the rest of the ride.

Look, by now you probably think I'm just an ungrateful twerp, right? Wrong. It's just my friend Marty and I were going to play a concert at the park for a kids birthday and get paid well but now that's shut down 'cause I'm leaving for a while and he blames me.

Marty and I are good childhood friends and we formed a band with his sister Sonia, Sonic Boom. I'm guitar and lead singer, Marty's drums, and Sonia's keyboard.

We arrived after six uncomfortable hours to an old wooden home out in the middle of nowhere and the air was filled with the stench of dew and manure. Yippe-Skippe.

My family unpacked the van and carried the suitcases and went up to the front door. The smell got even worse and there were a a couple of slightly rotted signs saying _"Keep out!" _and _"No Trespassers!" _

"Heh, dad was always a joker, heh heh…" My dad laughed nervously.

Sounds legit.

I knocked on the door cautiously and after what seemed like an hour a friendly face of an elderly silver haired woman opened the door.

"Oh! Hello Oscar!" My grandmother said. My name was Ogilvie but I decided not to say anything. She kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Oh! Hello Jules, Aleena." She greeted my parents.

"Hello Barbra." My mom said with a smile as she shook her hand.

"Hi mother." My father greeted, hugging her warmly, "It's been a while Ma." He smiled. "I missed ya'."

"Oh I missed you to son, Oh! Oscar!" She spun around.

"Ogilvie." I said annoyed.

"Go talk to your grandfather Floyd, your parents and I are going to catch up. He's in his office working on some doo dad."

"Okay, bye mom, dad, Grandma." Then I left and closed the door to walk to the office, if he could find it.

Eventually I did, and sure enough he had some kind of welding tool and a mask working on some sort of machine.

I never was told much about my grandparents but I was told my grandfather Floyd was more than absorbed in his work. He would work constantly, restlessly, and when finished he would do something else right away.

He barely has time for anything and if something broke he would take it apart and fix it up again. I always thought it was joke but considering the overflow of scraps and sweat rags I guess it was true.

I knocked on the side of the wall and his ears perked up like an animals. It was something I guess I inherited from him. I've always sort of experienced, almost, _animalistic _traits they never understood up until now, but will get to that later.

"Hey grandpa." I said sheepishly.

He lifted the metal mask over his face to reveal an elderly silver haired man with a bushy mustache and green eyes, weird, I have that to. I wonder if I got that from him to. My family's eyes are both green.

"_Odd" _I thought.

"Hey there, Ogilvie! How's it been? Good times, how old are you now?" He said excitedly.

"Uh… good, yes, and fourteen." I said awkwardly, he bombarded me with tons of questions I didn't know how to respond!

"That's good, that's good." He said as he started to get back to his work, simultaneously speaking to him. Honestly, I remember him the most. I love the guy, really. It's just he's so, so… focused.

We sat and chatted (sort of) for a while, I said goodbye to my parents, love them, you know how it goes.

Then Grandma Barbra walked me to the guest room, basically an old musty wooden room with a cheap bed.

She sent me to sleep (Pretty awkward considering I'm fourteen.) I wasn't sure I was going to enjoy myself here a whole lot, heck, they didn't even have a TV. But her last words really got my attention.

"Tomorrow I'm going to take you to meet one of my friends' grandsons, he's around your age, and I think you'll like him. His name is _Miles Prower._ Goodnight "Oscar". And she closed the door.

I stayed up for I don't know how long. I didn't think I'd ever go to sleep, my last thought was, _and "Maybe it won't be so bad here."_

And I went to sleep, dreaming of hedgehogs, foxes, and anteaters. Weird.

**Author's Note: 3 pages, the first chapter in a book could be over ten. Well that sucks.**

**By the way, Ogilvie's main design might look like this. **

**He has brown messy hair, emerald green eyes, and red sneakers with white trim and white laces. A black wrist band with a dark blue stripe running horizontally through, and light blue denim sort of baggy jeans. Also a blue plaid unbuttoned flannel shirt, an old brown book bag, and a white T-Shirt.**

**Tell me what you guys think, maybe another design?**


End file.
